You Know you Love Me
by Anything 12345 Everything
Summary: Gray works hard for his pay but Natsu always gets in the way. At least, in Gray's opinion. Natray.


A finger worked itself in his hole, wiggling and stretching him out, as he stood on all fours. Another one joined the first and a jolt of pain shot up his spine. He closed his eyes tightly when the third finger entered him. The fingers weren't going easy on him as they stretched and pulled his inner walls apart; the burn they brought hurt, but not as much as what was to come. They removed themselves and a little sigh of relief crossed Gray's lips. But, the blunt head of a pulsing member was placed at his entrance instead. The tip pushed in and popped through, the rest coming in a second later, taking Gray dry. Gray's eyes bulged and tears pricked in the corners at the sudden intrusion. His fingers twisted their grip into sheets as he felt his arse being ripped apart. No time for adjustment, the man behind him was setting the pace. He thrusted eagerly into Gray, ignoring the uttered cries of pain as they bounced vigorously on the creaky, filthy bed. The man's member slid in and out at a rapid pace, jolting Gray against the bedframe, his head hitting it every so often. His hands wrapped around Gray's hips with a bruising force; the gold rings on them glistened in the moonlight from the grimy window. Gray bit his lip, preventing his gasps and screams from being heard. He muffled himself into the grubby pillow, though it didn't help much. Finally, after a particularly hard thrust, his tears burst free, falling down his cheeks to drop onto the mattress. They fell to join the rest of the tears, probably only a week old? A month? The blood would also stain, he thought, as he felt the liquid running down his thighs. Another scream caught in his throat, oh how he wished to scream but he didn't dare. Only punishment would result from that. As he faded in and out of consciousness, he couldn't help but look at the clock. 2 hours, $50 dollars an hour for a prostitute like him. Although, the man he was with was a rich one, he always tipped generously.

'_Maybe I could buy some new clothes' _Gray mused. His entire lower body was numb from the pain, a way to escape his torture. He was ripped out of his thoughts when the man behind him gave a moan of completion. Gray felt his warm cum dip out of him and mix with his blood. Of course, Gray was never given completion; his only duty was to serve. The man gave a muffled grunt and pulled out as Gray lay still on the mattress. The click as a wallet was opened and a wad of cash dropped unceremoniously onto the rickety bedside table. A rustle of clothes and suddenly the man leaned over Gray, his shadow blocking his face.

"As tight as always Gray." came a gruff voice. "Think you'll be up for next Friday?"

Only a soft grunt met his reply. His mouth twisted up into a leering smile. A mock kiss was planted on Gray's ear and the man promptly left. Gray laid there for a couple more minutes and then dragged his body across to the bathroom. This cheap motel didn't have a shower so Gray made due with the sink. After cleaning himself up as much as he could, Gray took his money and left the rundown place to walk outside into the night. It was a little chilly but that didn't affect Gray. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and he walked as fast as his body was able.

'Should probably buy some milk on the way home." Gray thought to himself as he went down his imaginary to-do list. He turned the corner and stopped. Underneath the streetlamp was a figure leaning up against their red mustang that was parked at the curb. Their back was to him with a coat wrapped around their body, but Gray only knew too well who it was. The figure's salmon messy hair was blowing a bit in the breeze and Gray could hear the slight muttering as the figure tried to light his cigarette.

"Natsu, why are you here. Again." The figure jumped slightly and turned with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I just thought you would appreciate a ride back home after…work." His face turned serious at the last word. Gray always hated that. Natsu's face. He hated that Natsu knew how he 'worked'. He hated that Natsu took him to the hospital on his rough nights. But the thing he hated the most was that Natsu cared. If Natsu didn't care Gray would be able to do his job, without a guilty conscience following him after every night. That face of something akin to pity continuously popped up in Gray's dreams. Haunting him, telling him he wasn't good enough. It pissed him off to no end.

"I told you that I don't need your help" Gray scowled through gritted teeth. He tried to keep his voice even but a growl slipped out by accident.

"Whoa, Calm down icicle. I'm not here to make you angry. Let me just drive you home, ok? I won't even talk." Natsu put his hands up in front of himself as a gesture of backing down. He slowly turned around and opened the passenger side door for Gray and raised an eyebrow.

Gray scoffed but got in anyway, slamming the door behind him and crossing his arms. Natsu slid into the driver's seat and snuffed out his cigarette, turning the key in the ignition at the same time.

"Why do you still smoke? I told you to quit ages ago." Gray questioned as he turned to look at Natsu. The salmon haired man just smiled and pressed his foot to the gas petal, the car roaring to life as they speed off down the street.

"You stupid idiot." Gray huffed as he stared out the window with his head on his hand. He absolutely hated this guy, there was no doubt about it. Natsu Dragoneel.


End file.
